


Cloud 9

by desperatetodoroki



Series: My TsukkiYama Week 2020 works! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Canon Universe, Cute Ending, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nervousness, Skateboarding, Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, TsukkiYama Week 2020, Tsukkiyama Week, honestly just my view on their first date, tskymweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatetodoroki/pseuds/desperatetodoroki
Summary: So Tadashi decides he wants to go on a cute skate date and watch the sunset on some random hill, maybe they can get slushies and Tadashi will bring a disposable camera because that pleases his needs for this date to succeed. If Kei even says yes, of course.orjust a fluffy fic about TsukkiYama's first date and it's really cute and all.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: My TsukkiYama Week 2020 works! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama week 2020 (23 aug - 29 aug) day 1: affection/kiss  
> Hello Hello!! This is the beginning of my favorite week in 2020!!  
> I don't know if I'm able to do every prompt but I'll try :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy and cute first date au! (I was listening to Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny on repeat while writing this !!)
> 
> come talk to me on twitter/instagram/tumblr ---> @/ilyyams
> 
> \- much love, san ;3

♡

Dates are definitely overdone in every movie and TV show. Everything goes too perfect to be real and it just makes you want to vomit right then and there because it’s so fluffy, however, Tadashi is desperate for a too perfect, soft, and dreamy movie-like date.

“Tsukki what do you think of dates in movies?” Tadashi asks. Kei gives a confused look. “Dates? In movies? I don’t know, they’re too sappy I suppose.” Tadashi shouldn’t feel as disappointed as he does. “It would be kind of fun to do though, I think, just living life as you wish like that seems nice.” Kei adds. Something in Tadashi’s chest swells up. Tadashi smiles brightly. “I agree, Tsukki.”

So Tadashi decides he wants to go on a cute skate date and watch the sunset on some random hill, maybe they can get slushies and Tadashi will bring a disposable camera because that pleases his needs for this date to succeed. If Kei even says yes, of course.

Kei totally does not seem like the type to skate, but when Tadashi and Kei were little their parents both bought them a skateboard and they learned how to skate. Of course they won’t be that good; it’s been like, what? 5 years since they last picked their boards up. Tadashi is surprised they still have them.

♡

After practice on Monday, Tadashi decides to go get a few disposable cameras. He walks into Sakanoshita Store and looks for the cameras. Yeah, turns out Ukai doesn’t _sell_ disposable cameras. Tadashi then goes to Shimada Mart.

“Hey, Tadashi!” Shimada says when Tadashi walks in.

Tadashi smiles. “Hi!”

He looks around for a bit but can’t find anything, so he decides to ask. “Hey, Shimada-san? Do you, by any chance, sell disposable cameras?” Shimada looks confused. “Disposable cameras? What do you need those for?” He asks. Tadashi smiles again. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m planning on asking Tsukki on a sort of date I guess.” He laughs nervously. Shimada looks surprised, but happy. “Tadashi! That’s great!”

Shimada walks into the back of the store and comes back with a big box. “Okay, here are all the cameras I have in stock right now.” He says. Tadashi looks through the box and picks up a camera. “Do you have more of these?” He asks. Shimada nods. “In another box, I’ll go get it.” Shimada does as he says and gets the box. “How many do you need?” He asks. Tadashi thinks for a second. “I don’t know, I plan on taking a lot of pictures.” He then says. Shimada nods knowingly. “I’ll let you have five, then.” Shimada says. Tadashi looks shocked. “You’re serious? You’re letting me _have_ them?” Shimada is startled by the question. “Yeah well, it’s gonna be your first date!” He says as if it’s the most obvious reason in the world. “Thank you so much Shimada-san!”

♡

It’s Friday and Tadashi’s been on edge the whole week. What if Kei doesn’t have his skateboard anymore? That’s best-case scenario… Worst case scenario would be, Kei just straight up rejecting Tadashi.

“Hinata, how was your first date with Kageyama?” Tadashi asks when it’s just him and Hinata. Hinata looks up. “My first date? Well it wasn’t really a date, we just hung out and Kageyama tossed to me. After that he asked if I wanted to be his boyfriend.” He tells Tadashi. Great, this isn’t helping. Tadashi expected something like that. He tells Hinata this much. “Why’d you ask anyways?” Hinata then asks. Tadashi swallows. “Oh uh, just curious.” He lies. Kageyama walked over and started telling Hinata something. “Well, okay! See ya Yama!” Hinata says and walks away, fingers interwind with Kageyama’s. They’re a nice couple, sure they bicker but they bring out the best in each other.

Tadashi can’t focus during practice; he misses all his serves, messes up his blocks in a three on three game and takes a bunch of receives to the face. Stupid nerves.

“Yamaguchi.” Tadashi looks up from his water bottle. “Huh?’” He says. “What’s going on? You’re like really off your game today.” Kei doesn’t sound worried, but he is. “It’s nothing.” Tadashi lies. Kei nods. “If you say so.”

After practice they clean up, change and they go on their way to Sakanoshita Store for meat buns. Kageyama and Hinata walk hand in hand again and Kageyama gives Hinata a little kiss on the crown of his head. Kei makes fake gagging noises and Kageyama glares at him. “Daichi, we should start a PDA jar for during practice and outings with the team.” Kei suggests jokingly. “You’re just jealous.” Hinata sticks his tongue out. “Hinata, don’t stick your tongue out and Tsukishima, stop bothering the love birds.” Daichi says. The whole team laughs.

♡

Tadashi and Kei are on their way home when Tadashi speaks up. “So uh, Tsukki? Remember when I asked you about that ‘date in movies’ stuff?” He asks. Kei nods knowingly. “Yeah, that was like last week, why?” Kei says. Tadashi gulps. “Just asking.” Kei nods again.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. When they stand on Kei’s doorstep, it’s already kind of late and Tadashi figures he has worked up enough courage to ask him out.

“Have a nice night, Yamaguchi.” Kei says before he opens the front door.

“Tsukki wait!” Tadashi says without thinking. “Hm? What is it.” Kei asks.

“Uh, uh do you want to like uh.” Tadashi stammers. “Spit it out already, Yamaguchi.” Kei says. Tadashi takes in a deep breath. “Do _you_ want to go out with _me_?” Tadashi closes his eyes shut. “Go out with you, huh?” Kei says jokingly. Tadashi thinks he might cry. “Sure. Yes, _I_ want to go out with _you_. Kei says in the same way Tadashi asked his question.

Tadashi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Oh thank god.” He slaps his hand over his mouth. Kei laughs at this. “Did you really think I was going to say no?” Tadashi gives Kei a weird look. “Well I didn’t know!” Kei laughs again. “Good night, Yamaguchi. Text me about the date.” He winks and steps inside his house.

♡

Kei closes the door and slips down to sit on the ground with his back to the door. He really has to process what just happened.

Tadashi asked him out.

Kei makes a weird squealing noise, out of happiness, and stands up from the floor. He walks into the kitchen and his parents are sitting at the dining table. He greets his parents and walks to the hall. Kei stops in the doorway and turns to the dining table. “Yamaguchi asked me out.” He blurts out.

His mom looks up from her book. “Tadashi? That’s cute. I hope you said yes.” His dad smiled and nodded. Well that wasn’t the reaction Kei expected.

His dad gestures to come sit down at the table and as he does, he hears someone running down the stairs.

“Did Tadashi ask you out?!” Akiteru yells. Kei gives a scared look. “Y-yes.” Akiteru starts jumping up and down in joy. “That’s! so great, Kei! I’m so excited for you!” Akiteru is still yelling. Their parents start laughing. “Akiteru, calm down.” Their dad says. “Sorry! I’m just really happy!” Akiteru says. Kei looks confused. “Why are _you_ so excited? He asks. Akiteru laughs. “Well duh! My not so little, little brother has a date with his childhood best friend! That’s a big deal!” Akiteru is yelling again. Kei let’s out a laugh, a real, genuine laugh. His mother looks at Kei again. “Do you know what you’re going to do?” She asks. Kei shakes his head. “No, Yamaguchi will text me about it I think.” And as he says that, he gets a notification.

 **_From: Yamaguchi_ ** **_✩_ **

_ Subject: date !! _

_Tsukki!!! Make sure you have nothing planned for next Saturday! We could’ve gone this Saturday, but my mom desperately wanted to go shopping with me! :((_

**_To: Yamaguchi_ ** **_✩_ **

_ Re: date !! _

_Okay. Can’t your mother go shopping without you?_

**_From: Yamaguchi_ ** **_✩_ **

_ Re Re: date !! _

_No… Mom says I need new clothes too. But that’s fine! I’ll just buy a fire outfit for our date! Oh also go look for your skateboard! ;)_

Kei sends another ‘okay’ and he turns of his phone. “I need to go look for my skateboard.” He tells his parents. Akiteru’s face lit up. “I’ll help, I already packed up, so I have nothing to do.” Kei nods and they both stand up and walk to the garage.

♡

It’s a week later. Friday’s afternoon practice turned more in a ‘let’s just talk and chill for a moment’ type thing. Coach Ukai allowed it.

Nishinoya heard that Tadashi asked out Kei and he walked over to where he was standing.

“Yamaguchi!” He jumped onto Tadashi’s back. “I heard you asked out Mr. Saltyshima! Good job, when’s the date?” Tadashi’s ears turned a bright red. “Tomorrow.” He answers shyly. Nishinoya starts screaming. “Awesome!! Have fun!!”

Practice ends and everyone goes to the clubroom.

“Say, Yamaguchi, what are you going to do on your date?” Sugawara asks with the tinniest smirk. Tadashi laughs. “I’m not telling! Tsukki doesn’t know yet.” Sugawara nods knowingly. “Okay! Tell me sometime though!” Tadashi smiles and nods.

“Ready to go?” Kei looks annoyed. “uh, yeah!” Tadashi replies.

They walk out of the clubroom.

“What happened?” Tadashi asks. Kei still looks annoyed. “Tanaka and Nishinoya kept bugging me about our date.” He says with a sigh.

“Nishinoya jumped on my back, Tsukki, I don’t think you get to complain.” Tadashi laughs and Kei’s cheeks turn red.

Kei sighs again. “Okay you win.” Tadashi laughs again.

They stand at Kei’s doorstep.

“Are you going to come in this time?” Kei asks. Tadashi nods. Yes! I’d love to!!” Kei smiles.

“I’m home!” Kei yells. Tadashi hasn’t even said anything, and he’s already greeted. “Welcome home Kei, Tadashi!” Akiteru yells. Kei looks confused. “How did you know Yamaguchi was here?” Kei asks once they walk into the kitchen. Akiteru laughs. “I have a sixth sense for that, my sweet little brother.” Tadashi laughs. “Gross.” Kei comments.

“Iced tea?” Kei asks Tadashi. Tadashi nods. “You know me so well, Tsukki.” Tadashi says in a joking voice. “Yeah I sure hope I do; I’ve known you for ten years.” Tadashi laughs.

♡

Kei’s bed is comfortable. Tadashi notes this every time he lays down on it, which is a _lot_. It’s even more comfortable when he lays on it next to Kei.

There is a dip besides Tadashi when Kei sits down on the bed. “Mom says dinner is almost ready, she insist you stay over to eat because ‘it’s been so long’ since you stayed over for dinner.” Kei says.

Tadashi gets up from the bed and follows Kei to the kitchen. Tadashi says a quick ‘thank you for having me’ before he sits down.

“Tadashi, dear, I already told you, you don’t have to act all polite like that around here.” Kei’s mom laughs. Tadashi nods his head. “Force of habit.” He laughs as well.

“So… what are you planning on doing on your date?” Akiteru asks. Tadashi looks shocked and kicks Kei under the table. “You told your parents.” He hisses under his breath. Kei squeals in pain and mutters a ‘sorry’. Tadashi laughs again.

“Unfortunately, I can’t tell you, Tsukki doesn’t even know yet!” Tadashi says. Kei’s mom nods. “Right, well have fun!” She says and they’re excused to leave the dining table.

Tadashi lays down on Kei’s bed again. “Your bed is like super comfortable, you know, that right?” Kei smiles. “I’m glad you still think so.” He says. Tadashi always used to say that when they were still little, and Tadashi would stay over at Kei’s house. Kei tells him this much.

Kei lays down next to Tadashi with a book. It didn’t matter what they did whether it was being on their phones, reading or watching a movie, the presence of one another was just the best thing.

♡

When Tadashi and Kei were little, Tadashi was quite touchy, but not in a bad way. He just had a habit of grabbing Kei’s arm when they were somewhere overwhelming. Kei didn’t mind.

Apparently the third years of their middle school volleyball team did though.

“Freckles… why are you always touching Tsukishima?” One of them asks. ‘Freckles’ Tadashi hated that nickname. “I-I uh I uh…” Tadashi stammers. “He does that because he feels overwhelmed sometimes… just touching my arm reassures him that I’m still there. Kei says with a stern face. Tadashi lets out a sigh.

♡

“What book are you reading, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks. Kei looks up from his book. “Something about the stars and the moon.” Kei says. It made him think of them, though he doesn’t tell Tadashi that.

“Sounds interesting.” Tadashi says, though he doesn’t sound interested.

Tadashi gets a call. “Hinata? What? I can’t hear you… who is yelling in the background?” Tadashi sighs. “Why is Kageyama yelling?” He then asks.

“I might’ve spilled my drink over him…” Hinata says.

Kei lets out a laugh and Tadashi hits him lightly in the stomach.

“And you’re calling me for what?” Tadashi asks.

“I don’t know! I was panicking!” Hinata says.

“Okay well if you don’t mind, I’ll be hanging up now.” Tadashi says.

Hinata sighs and he hangs up.

“That was… weird.” Tadashi says. “I mean… It’s Hinata.” Kei snickers.

♡

Saturday morning 6:30 P.M. Tadashi has an hour to get ready for his date. By now he had told Kei what they were going to do, but with vague details to keep it sort of a secret.

Tadashi was nervous to say the least. He did buy a fire outfit like he said.

He was wearing a black tank top with light wash jeans and a flannel. It sounds basic but it looks good.

Tadashi’s mom came in the room. “Tadas- honey you look great!” She said. A blush formed on Tadashi’s cheek. “T-thanks, mom.” He said. His mom smiled. “Kei will think so too, I can tell that you’re worrying about that.” Tadashi let out a defeated sigh. “Is it that obvious?” He laughed. His mom nodded yes. Tadashi loves his mom, that’s for sure.

Tadashi went to brush his teeth, do his hair -an attempt to, it’s just an unruly mess today- it looks the same but it’s fine.

10 minutes left.

“You’re nervous.” Tadashi’s mom says once she sees him fidgeting with his fingers. Tadashi nods. “Yeah, but I’m sure when Tsukki’s here it will be over.”

And he was right, well, sort of.

Kei stood on Tadashi’s doorstep with his skateboard and his backpack.

Tadashi opened the door and he isn’t sure if anyone’s able to trip while standing _still_ , but he just did. Kei was laughing. “Are you ready to go?” He asked. Tadashi just nods.

“Bye mom!” Tadashi yells before grabbing his backpack and skateboard and closing the door.

♡

They walked a bit before stepping on their boards. Kei was surprisingly good for the time it’s been. Tadashi on the other hand, needed a little bit of help.

Kei gestured his hand so Tadashi could grab it, preventing him from falling. Yeah, that was the only reason Kei did that.

Okay… maybe it wasn’t the only reason.

They skated a bit, Tadashi getting the feel for it more and then Tadashi stopped and grabbed one of the cameras out of his bag.

“Tsukki! Look here!” _*click*_ Tadashi wondered if the picture turned out nice. He’s sure it did though consider Kei is on it.

“Disposable cameras?” Kei asked surprised. Tadashi smiled. “I wanted to make cute memories like this, Tsukki!” Kei’s cheeks turned a scarlet red. _*Click*_ that picture might be the most perfect one ever.

“Come we have to go a little further. The sun is going to set soon.” Kei said with a soft smile. Tadashi felt like he was on cloud nine right now.

It was the perfect temperature outside, there were hardly any clouds and Tadashi was convinced the sky would be all kinds of pretty colors.

Tadashi had already used up two cameras at this point. They were on a grassy hill with pretty flowers. From here you have the perfect view on the sky. Kei zipped open his bag and took out a blanket.

“We can sit on the blanket; I also brought some drinks and snacks.” Kei said. Tadashi’s smile has never been so bright.

They plopped down on the blanket and they watched and talked as the sun progressively sink further down into the horizon.

The sky was pink and purple and orange and red and so, so overwhelmingly beautiful.

Tadashi looked at the sky. Kei looked at him.

The sun was nearly gone when Tadashi looked back at Kei. Both of their cheeks as red as the sky had been just a minute ago. Tadashi shifted closer to Kei and Kei wrapped his arm around Tadashi. They set like that for a while.

Tadashi took a bunch of pictures, there was only one camera left. He wanted to capture their first kiss, but he couldn’t do it like that, so he set up his phone and started recording all the happenings.

Kei was aware of the phone being set up, but he didn’t mind.

There was some music playing in the background, really making it look like some retro movie.

Kei looked at Tadashi and Tadashi looked at Kei. Eyes twinkling in the evening light. Kei intertwined their fingers and put his other hand on Tadashi’s cheek. They looked each other in the eye and…

♡

_The sky has changed from orange_

_To a hundred shades of pink_

_To a dark navy blue_

_And here I am_

_Still loving_

_You._

♡

…Their lips met. The kiss wouldn’t be described as extraordinary or amazing, but it was perfect to Tadashi; them, the sun is setting, they’re on what seems like the most amazing first date ever and they kiss.

Soft lips on Tadashi’s own chapped ones and everything just seemed perfect. All their worries completely gone. Just them and the fading sunset.

Maybe dates in movies and TV shows weren’t overdone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Stay safe and have a nice morning/afternoon/evening!
> 
> \- san <3


End file.
